The topology of cellular networks increases in complexity. For instance, remote radio heads can be used in locations where traditional deployment with antennas being co-located with the base stations is not ideal. For example, such a distributed transmission system is particularly useful to increase coverage and reduce handovers in areas with a large concentration of subscribers, such as in office buildings, shopping centres, train stations, airports, arenas, etc.
However, in distributed transmission systems for cellular networks, it is often necessary to convey control data between system components that is not related to the transmitted LTE (Long Term Evolution) signal and is not defined in standards documentation. Such control data consumes additional resources over the communication link between the components, which implies greater link capacity requirements.